


Blue, Gold, Red

by Angelscythe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by LukeLemon Plot, LED - Freeform, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: As the Revolution ended, peacefuly, Connor doesn't feel like the others Androids and ask himself about his place in this society.One day, he decides to take an important decision... without knowing how much it'll influence Gavin Reed.../ ! \ Inspired by LukeLemon's plot!





	Blue, Gold, Red

**Author's Note:**

> Due to certains problems, I couldn't have the fanfictions corrected but if I receive the correction, I'll put a corrected version. For now, I'm really sorry for the mistakes, I'm not native english and I've dislexia.  
> I still hope you'll be able to enjoy this fanfiction.
> 
> The fanfiction has been based on LukeLemon's plot and I'm so excited because it's first time I've the opportunity to write a Convin (which my OTP) inspired myself from Artist I like!!!!

Spring spread his colorful arms over Detroit. It was a new season for Connor and he liked every of its mysteries. Loved the blooming trees and flowers that reminded him the best part of the Zen Garden; loved to see the babies animals all over the place. He even tried to push Hank to adopt a puppy. He kept seeing cute announcements. And since he lived at Hank’s place, the man accepted him because he had no other place to go, he couldn’t have one of those puppies without his agreement.

As the town was becoming more and more colorful, Androids became less and less colorful.

Why?

Following Markus’ movement, the Android get rid of their LEDs. It was supposed to help them to be more like Humans. They get ride of their band, of their shiny triangle and they could have looked like random Humans if you didn’t see so often the same face when you walked around… Lots of Androids had started to pierce them, tattoo them or change their haircut, dye them… Everything to look less like the others.

For Connor, it was different because… well, with all the other Connor model destroyed, he was already the only Android looking like him. And yet… He felt like a freak because he was one of the only ones to still wear his LED.

Some said it was like a trophy, other that he was still under the thrall of Humans.

And him…

Him… he just didn’t know.

He was lost. So lost…

Maybe that was the reason why he couldn’t stop glancing at Hank as he was on the floor to cuddle with his best friend in the world: Sumo. They were watching an old Stephen King movie with the old man and Connor didn’t have much interest about it… But he couldn’t just disturb the Lieutenant.

Hank sipped at his beer, the only beer on the day, and sighed when the alcohol slid in his throat.

“How many did you already look at me?”

Connor smiled shyly, his LED turning yellow.

“Since when did you notice it?” he asked, caressing the soft and fluffy fur.

“A moment. It was fun until now.”

Connor frowned.

“You look sadder each second. What is happening?”

“I’m not sad. I’m… perplexed.” Connor scratched Sumo’s ear. “It’s about my LED. Everybody had already removed it and me…”

He pressed his head against his best friend’s.

“You shouldn’t do something because others are doing it. Do you want to get rid of your LED or not?”

“I don’t know. It’s just… easier.”

Hank stared him.

“What is easier?” he asked, doubtful.

“Everything?” the robot replied.

The Lieutenant easily understood that his protégé was pretty lost. He preferred not to push too much. Connor was young. Eight months old, if you thought about it, and it was really hard for him to deal with certain things. Other where accessible because it had downloaded or browsed information about it but not because he truly understood it. Or had lived it.

He still has a lot of problems to deal with emotion and honestly? Hank understood him very well. Being fifty-three years old, he still struggled with a lot of things. He still didn’t know the secret of happiness though he thought he had found it when he was with his Cole and his ex-wife. Just before he lost them both…

“Don’t think about this, Con’. Do what you want,” he said.

He moved to the edge of the divan and ruffled Connor’s hair with a smile.

“I’ll back you up anyway,” he swore.

“Thank you, Hank!”

Connor felt a bit eased. Just a bit. It was still hard for him. Removing his LED or not? Doing like the others or not? It was really hard for him because he was still seen as the Deviant Hunter. He wasn’t accepted by the others, he was seen by the others like a freak. He knew it. He had tried his best to be like them. He stopped showing his band, removed his vest with the cursed triangle and even changed his outfit to mix in the society.

But still.

He was a Deviant with a LED, staying with Humans when a large part of the robot-population tried to flee from them because of the bad they had done to them… He even never showed his grey shell because… he was ashamed of this.

Amanda modulated him like that. He has to look like a Human, don’t make waves. Obviously, with a LED, he wasn’t too much Human.

Obviously…

Connor just lay on the floor, his head against Sumo who licked his cheek and caressed his fur as the man looked again at the television. He had to think… And think seemed really hard right now.

 

 

Few days passed and Connor was still bothered by this LED problem. Even without their LEDs, he could recognize other robots. Because he was an Android and could sense it. And each time, he continued to felt like he was different. Like something was wrong.

He didn’t say it to Hank when they met at the precinct or at home but it was still very deeply in his mind. Every second.

And it was even harder because he wasn’t the only Deviant at the precinct. One of the receptionists, Starr, was still there and two police robots. All girls. But all without LEDs. And each time he saw them, he thought how much he wasn’t like them. He was always different… He always had more problems than the others. First time, he was the only one who struggles to stay a robot at Human’s service; and now, he was still there saying that staying with Humans, even serve them, was a good thing. Oh, for this, he wasn’t the only one but they were rare enough for Connor to feel bad when he prepared Hank’s meal or cleaned out the night.

And also, he was stupid enough to…

A bump cut his train of thought.

He felt bad when he saw that he tried to pass across the doors at the same time as Gavin. They just had hit each other and there was coffee all over the floor.

“Oh, sorry,” he said. “You don’t have coffee on your jeans, right?”

“Ugh,” Gavin replied.

“Let me buy you another coffee?” Connor offered, his LED becoming yellow.

A bit red too.

Gavin looked really angry. He always looked a bit angry but there it was worse than the usual.

“Two coffee?” Connor offered with a grin.

“Okay. Bring me my second coffee in forty-five minutes.”

“Got it!” The Android moved back. “I’m sorry again for…”

“It’s okay,” Gavin groaned.

He moved out toward the precinct, passing his card on the security gates.

“Wait!”

Connor ran after him.

“You’ve a phckin’ LED,” Gavin grumped.

The RK800 was a bit blushing. Yes, he had a LED… He passed the gates after him and whispered a ‘thank you’ before moving quickly to the coffee machine, his LED still yellow. Still turning to red…

He prepared the coffee and came back to Gavin’s desk to lay it next to him. The man was already working. He didn’t even thank him but grabbed the cup and sipped.

“Do you need something else?”

“Yes, you doing your phckin’ job,” Gavin let out.

“Very well. If you need anything…”

“My coffee in forty-five minutes?”

“Forty-three now,” the RK800 replied with a smile.

Gavin looked up at him.

“You’ve something to do? Your drinking buddy doesn’t have work for you?”

“Yes, of course. I’m on it.”

The man stared at his LED, bright yellow.

“I see that. Now just move out.”

“Yes. Sorry.”

Connor walked to his desk and sat to work. He had a lot to do. They have two cases ongoing and reports to fill. Also, he often took care of the people coming to file a claim. Hank will not be there before four hours, if they were lucky, anyway. He didn’t have change these habits yet. The old man felt better already, drinking less alcohol and even going in those stupid reunions. He ate healthier too, thanks to Connor. But he has still an awful schedule.

So, Connor did his job to help Hank as much as he could.

 

Minutes passed. One by one. And Connor could feel them because one of the PM700, Pamela, needed him and talked for minutes. A lot of minutes. And each one of them, she was looking at his LED. LED that came to blue from yellow, that sometimes gloomed and even moved to the red. He saw her smirk once.

He felt so uneasy…

Like a freak.

He couldn’t melt with the robot-society, he knew it and still.

Still…

There were so many wrong things…

When Pamela left, Connor looked around, his LED turning to red. He got up and passed next to Hank’s desk, grabbing his spoon. Then, he moved out into the bathroom. A crying young guy, probably someone coming to fill a claim, threw him a look. Long look full of surprise. Connor pushed open the door, knowing his LED was becoming red…

He walked to the sink and checked around him if he was alone or not.

Thanks rA9 he was alone now. He walked to the mirror and looked him. He arranged the black t-shirt with long sleeves he often wore and fixed a lock that kept falling…

He felt stressed.

His LED was red. Of course.

He felt ridiculous.

So ridiculous.

His hand was clenched around the spoon and he tried to control his stress level but, suddenly, it looked like the hardest thing he ever did in his entire life…

And yet! He had done so many! He defeated the biggest poison of his life, became a Deviant. Really, he could be proud of him.

But he has still so many things to accomplish.

He didn’t need to breathe but he decided to take a big inspiration because Hank often did that. That seemed to help him. And actually… that did. He felt his stress level coming down. So he slid the spoon against his temple and stared his reflect that pressed against the LED, in such a way that the little flashy disc jumped out.

With a tiny noise.

This was over.

He did it.

His LED laid on the sink and he took with surprise. This poison turning in his mind for days, weeks… just removed in so little time and gesture. Just there, innocent.

He stared at it for a second.

Then forced himself to come back to reality. This would be really weird if an Android stayed that much in the bathroom. He walked to the trash with his LED, throwing it at the second he received lots of data.

A case not far away from there.

He could contact Hank and pick him up. He spun around and walked to the door. Pushing it, he almost bumped into someone.

“Well… It looks like I’m trying to hit on you?” Connor laughed softly.

“Wh… what? Stupid Tincan!” Gavin said, pushing him against the frame to pass. “And why the phck are you in those stupid toilets! You’re a damn bot!”

“I’ve to leave, I’ll let a cup of coffee on your desk. Have a nice day, Detective,” Connor said, avoiding the reply.

“Great,” Gavin sighed.

He glanced at the door as it closed.

When he turned his head, he saw something shine on the floor. He frowned, surprised, and walked to the trash.

It was a LED.

He took it carefully and looked it.

Was it… Connor’s LED?

Why would it be Connor’s LED? But why would it be someone else’s LED? Did Connor have it few seconds before? He couldn’t remember. He didn’t think about that exactly.

He squeezed the tiny disc in his hand then came out from the toilet and quickly walked to the reception, passing next a warm coffee on his desk, but… No Connor.

“Starr,” he said, turning to the lady in the reception. “I need to check something on the camera.”

“It’s again a strange witness?” she laughed. “You have no luck, my dear.”

Starr was really friendly with Gavin because she used to pass time with Tina. Obviously, they ended up to share time often.

Though, here, he didn’t reply.

When she turned the tactile screen to him, he rewound the camera. There were six at the same time, in a few angles. And there, he could see Connor passing through the door.

No LED.

He had Connor’s LED in his hand…

Why?

Why?

Gavin didn’t understand…

“Did you find what you needed?” Starr asked.

“Uh… No.”

“Let’s hope they would kill nobody?” the receptionist joked in a whisper.

“Let’s hope,” Gavin replied, turning the screen toward her.

His thumb passed over the LED he had in his closed palm. Well… if the Tincan didn’t want it, it was maybe time to throw it in the trash like a civilized Human instead of throwing it on the floor like a dumb robot.

Though Gavin supposed it had fallen when Connor threw it. He was a pretty neat Android to be honest…

He walked toward the trash.

“Oh, Gav!” Starr called out. “It’s Tina.”

“Uh?” he turned his head.

“Can you join her it’s for a patrol I believe?” she asked, handing him the phone.

Gavin came to her and grabbed the phone. As he got it, Tina asked him to join her in a special district. Special streets, talking fast.

“Phck.”

The man shoved the LED in his pocket to grab a pen and paper on the counter and quickly wrote. Since Tina really needed him, he didn’t lose more time and just left Starr, the precinct and his warm coffee…

 

 

Gavin was just exhausted and needed a warm shower.

Tina was just like him: she worked a lot and well. They had the same rhythm and they pushed each. First they did the patrol, then they had fine to give and even if it wasn’t Gavin’s job they played with each other to know who will do best. Tina won. He’ll have to pay for the coffee tomorrow.

Now, a bit of time for him.

Well, for him… what he could do from home, he’ll do it. It was already Midnight and when he pushed open the door, he heard a few meow. He gave a tired smile to the two cats coming to him: a cute grey with a really fluffy tail and a big white with a red ribbon around his neck. Gavin bent to caress them. They rubbed against him and meowed even more, sometimes purring.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll give you food,” he said, knowing the two beasts.

He had two other cats but they should be outside or sleeping.

Well… It wasn’t his cats, in fact. Just stray cats he took care few times and now they get used to him and passed their time at his house. If someone could use it, why not?

Gavin prepared their food then caressed them while they were eating and, finally, went to his room. As he thought, one cat, a brown and white, was sleeping there, using his pillow.

He took off his clothes, planning to have a warm shower before two or three hours of sleep, and heard a tiny sound. He frowned and looked down. On the floor, something was glooming. Connor’s LED…

He didn’t have the time to throw it earlier…

Gavin grabbed the glooming disc.

He observed it in silence. Did he haven’t the time or did he haven’t _take_ the time?

This tiny tiny piece was a part of Connor. A really important piece of him, a bit of his identity. This wasn’t someone you’d throw away. This wasn’t something _he_ wanted to throw away…

Gavin sat on his bed, still staring at the LED. It was so ridicule. How could he be that affected by something so insignificant?

He sighed.

In fact, if he stopped lying to himself, he knew perfectly why. He liked the Tincan. Very much. The dude was pretty, one point; smart, two points; intelligent enough not to come pissing him off all the time, five points; and he worked very much, one million points! He has a winner!

And… Connor had an interesting conversation, he was cute and comprehensive.

Since the moment he saw him, he had a little crush on him, playing with Connor as if he was a mouse and he’d be the cat. And when they got their case together, working all the time for one good, _excellent,_ week, he realized… he was the mouse and Connor was the nicest cat ever. He was under his thrall so… he had to push him away, to avoid him as much as he could.

He didn’t have time for love anyway.

Gavin caressed the LED.

He really didn’t have time for love or anything but it was still softly nested in his heart. So… was it that disturbing if he decided to keep this special part? If Connor couldn’t cherish this part of himself, he would be glad to do it for him.

 

** Few days later **

 

As Hank was half asleep in the sofa in front of a strange TV Show, Connor was outside, taking care of Sumo. They were running together to come back to the house. They stayed for long minutes in the soft warm spring heat. They even walked around the precinct because next to it, there was the only area with a park next to Hank’s.

He saw Starr, ready to leave with Tina and… he waited a bit.

You never know.

In the end, he left with Sumo and now they were running. Who will win? It was a long stray sidewalk, because Connor wouldn’t have endangered his best friend’s life, and it was just a matter of speed. And stamina.

Of course, Connor had the best stamina but Sumo was faster.

Even if he was old, the dog was good to run and he arrived first. Connor laughed when he joined him and jumped to him, hugging him tightly around the big neck. He landed a myriad of kisses in his fluffy head, happy to be just with him. The dog replied by licking his face, bathing him a lot. And the Android laughed even more.

He snuggled against his four-paw friend when he heard the door open.

“I thought you have run away with my dog!”

“I’m sorry!” Connor giggled softly. “I was around the precinct.”

“I see. Can’t stop working?”

“I wanted to go to the park. But I saw Starr! She looked really happy.”

Hank smiled, a bottle of soda in his hand. It was still hard, some day, to have only one beer the day. Especially when he had drunk it this morning. Being with Connor helped him much. Having someone he had to take care…

“You know, you look really happy too.” The Lieutenant walked to him to caress his dog and ruffle his protégé’s hair. “Lately, I think you look better. Happier. More confident?”

“I feel more… like the others,” he replied. “I still have a lot to learn but I’m sure I’ll be able to do it. One day, you’ll be proud of me.”

The man crouched next to them, accepting that Sumo lick his face. Especially because that made smile the RK800.

“I’m already really proud of you. You did a lot. And the only thing I wanted was you to be able to be what _you_ wanted to be. Not what people expect from you. Discover what you wish for and get it?”

Connor grinned softly.

“Got it!”

He stopped caressing Sumo and hugged the man.

“I never thank you enough for everything you did.”

“You did, Connor. You did,” he swore.

He couldn’t know how much he helped him. Slowly, he was doing better and he was happy that it was the same thing for Connor.

 

 

“Meooow!”

Gavin groaned and turned in his bed.

“Meoooow!”

“Shut up,” he grumped.

How many times did he sleep? Thirty-two minutes? Maybe more? He had come back so lately from work because of a big case he couldn’t leave. It was too important. And when he tried to sleep… he needed hours. And since he needed hours, he tried to work more. Finally, he felt asleep with his phone in hand.

“Meoooow!”

Paw tapped him and tongue licked his cheek.

“Stooop,” he sighed, caressing the cat.

He opened one eye and threw a look at the digital clock. Five hours passed by twenty-two minutes.

Phck.

He was already late in regard to his schedule.

He rubbed the cat’s head and rolled on the side before getting up with a yawn. He walked to the bathroom and glanced at his reflect. There he froze…

“Shit!”

He looked around and came back in the bedroom.

“Shit, shit shit!!”

He came to his bed and moved the covers. He passed his hand everywhere in the mattress, letting out ‘shit’ every second.

“Meow!”

Gavin looked toward the grey cat with a fluffy tail… and saw it. The cat was playing with a long black leather cord with a glooming circle hanging around.

“Tuna! Give that back!”

Gavin grabbed the cord even if the cat tried to have it anyway. He sighed as he tied the knot behind his nape. This time, he did it extra-solid. He didn’t want to lose it again…

But something was abnormal…

The LED lying just above his heart… was casting a soft red light.

“Daphck…” he let out.

He heard a purr and looked down. His cat was watching him, her tail waving in the air.

“Don’t look at me like that, Tuna. Go take _your_ toy!”

“Meooow!”

The man caught her and hugged her before moving around, searching for the stick with a rope and a bunch of feathers. She loved to play with it. He didn’t have much time and still needed a shower but let’s be honest. What would you choose between a kitty and a shower?

 

 

At his desk, Connor was working even if his head was a bit fussy… The data were plenty today. This morning, when he got up, Hank was in a really bad shape. He hated himself, he didn’t want to come to work and in the last news, Sumo was taking care of him. To be honest, Connor really thought about coming back home to be sure Hank will not play Russian Roulette today.

He had stolen his bullets, stacked away the alcohol and he shouldn’t be there…

Yesterday, they were fine, talking and happy and today.

Hank said it was depressed, said it will pass but Connor felt just… damn useless…

He was stupid.

Sometimes, when he connected to his computer, he saw them react in a peculiar way… because he sent bad data to them.

He moved his hand to turn off his computer.

“Connor?”

He turned his head and saw Starr, smiling at him.

“I was waiting for you.”

“I’m here since fourteen minutes?” Connor remembered what had happened when he had arrived. “But you were busy.”

“Yes, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry. But what is it?” Connor asked with a soft grin.

She handed him a St-Bernard plush.

“Someone had let this for you. I already checked: it’s not trapped.”

“For me?”

Connor blinked and took with much care the plush. It was so fluffy! He smiled and held it against his Thirium Pump generator.

“Do you know from whom it is?”

“No. It was at the reception with a typewritten word, saying it was for you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Thank you very much,” Connor said with a smile.

This present was warming his train of thought…

Starr smiled at him before leaving for the reception. Connor installed the plush on his desk, promising himself he’ll bring this cutie home. But he wondered who could act so nicely to him? Maybe Hank?

He should call him. Just because he wanted to thank him, be sure he was okay. Maybe shine his day as his just had been shone?

 

 

Days passed once again, even weeks… and Connor realized that every time he was sad, Starr brought him something nice. Chocolate made by Thirium, drink, tiny figurines. Some coming out from pocket surprise, it seemed.

Each day Connor felt sad, someone was there to cheer him up.

Not immediately but it appeared at a moment on the day he seemed to need it the most.

Like today. He had a hard case, becoming hard especially because when they entered the house, there were animals’ corpse everywhere, the suspect having sadistic tendencies and… unfortunately, he was able to smell. It was horrible. Just horrible… And yet, when he came back, a book he wanted to read was there. Waiting for him.

That cheered him up a lot.

He asked himself who was this tender and mysterious guardian angel?

He wanted to thank him one day because, obviously, he asked Hank, even Ben and Chris who were good friends. Ben even saw him as Hank’s son? That was a bit surprising for Connor but why not, one day?

He even hesitated to ask Fowler but couldn’t. Tina? She already came to him to know why her bestie offered him so many present so that couldn’t be her.

He didn’t know at all but this mysterious kindness gave him the envy to be that kind with people. That gave him courage to give more to others. Help, talk with them… ask Chris to show pics of Damian instead of waiting for him to come, for example.

Connor knew he had often forgotten Gavin because the man always kept a distance between them.

He didn’t want to bother him much but he didn’t want Gavin to don’t receive the correct amount of care than the others. In fact… he cared more for him than the others. That was the main reason he never forced the Detective Reed to support him but he wished he could pass more time with him…

He could maybe offer him to do another case together.

One day?

Because now, as he approached with a warm coffee and a muffin, he could see the man threw him an annoyed glance.

“I thought you’d be glad to have this coffee and snack,” Connor offered.

“Why not.”

“It’s filled with coffee cream. I took them outside,” the Android explained, wanting to point out how much he cared for him.

Gavin needed to know it.

“Neat.”

The man bent to grab the tiny cake as Connor bent to lay down the coffee. They almost bumped in each other and if the RK800 wanted to joke, he froze in his movement.

Something was shining in front of Gavin’s heart. Blue turning to yellow…

What was that?

The yellow gloomed brighter.

And Connor understood…

 “Gavin, it’s my…”

“It’s your food, yup. I need to go on patrol. Move out!”

Gavin got up, grabbing the coffee and pushing Connor away to pass.

The Android stayed there, clearly seeing the gloom disappearing as he saw the man leaving the precinct.

His colleague tried to hide it out he had his LED but… it was his LED. He could sense it. He was just lost. Did he comb the trash to have the LED back? Was it cute or weird?

“Are you okay, Conny?”

Connor looked up to Chris next to him. He had turned his seat toward him to lay on him a worried gaze. Then, the Android replied with a bright smile, not wanting him to worry that much.

“Yes. Everything is alright! Thank you.”

He glanced again at the door. His temple seemed suddenly to… burn. He knew it was impossible because his body could create fake pain at the moment but not later. Not now. His data were just going mad because…

Because all of this was… odd.

Damn odd.

First because, once again, he saw himself throwing the LED in the trash.

Then because he threw away the LED three weeks ago… Gavin would keep this since three weeks? It was really really cute. He thought it. But then… if he wanted to keep the LED why being so mad against him? Why act like that?

Connor walked to his desk, confuse, and sat. And then he understood…

_Everything._

 

 

“Someone has seen Gavin?!”

Those words pushed Connor out of his work and he turned his head toward Tina who just walked in.

“He’s maybe pouting somewhere?” Hank offered. “Last time, he was mad for no reason.”

Connor glanced at the Lieutenant.

“That’s not funny!! I’m saying to you I didn’t see him!” Chen replied with strength.

What was surprising. Hank was her superior; she couldn’t talk to him like that.

“Okay, okay,” Anderson replied. “Where did you see your assh…”

Connor cleared his throat… or did a sound looking alike since he couldn’t do it physically as such.

“Reed… Where did you see Reed the last time?”

“This morning? I didn’t see him much but the asshole doesn’t reply to his phone and Starr can’t track it.”

Connor frowned.

He was really fascinated by Gavin and could remember everything about the case they did together, the conversation they had before the other Detective put distance between them. He knew how Reed always replied to Tina. She was his only friend, in the same way that he saw Hank and Sumo like his only friends. When you do not have much, you take care of them…

Gavin took care of Tina.

A lot.

“I saw him around noon,” he said. “I think I upset him and he left for a patrol,” he explained.

“On patrol? Where?”

Connor gave her a sad look. Of course, he wouldn’t say to him where he was. But patrol wasn’t in Gavin’s usual work so he could be anywhere…

“But I can find back on the track of his phone before he disappeared?” he said.

“Why you didn’t say it earlier!!” Tina burst out.

“You didn’t ask,” Hank sighed.

At least, he had been quick to inform her. He already had to wait way more time for something important because Connor didn’t estimate it important and nobody had asked for it…

Connor used Gavin’s number to find the traces of his presence in the worldwide network. For a second, his data were fuzzy, spreading about the LED the man had on him but after that he was only focused around the search.

If Gavin was missing, he wanted to find him back.

Especially because he was worried.

Gavin couldn’t have been so hurt that he didn’t want to come back?

He wouldn’t have done that to Tina. He didn’t have fall for someone that selfish. In contrary, he fell because under his tug look, the man did care for his friend. His only friend. And for his job.

It wasn’t normal at all…

It wasn’t normal neither the area where he had the last track of Gavin’s phone.

“He is on Zug Island…”

Tina frowned… The place was outside Detroit so no policeman could have authority there. And it was an abandoned island that Elijah Kamski tried to use as a Bastion to create Android but abandoned it for Belle Isle. So, once again, it was abandoned… Only Androids were around there.

Gavin had no reason to go there…

“I’m coming with you, Agent Chen, if you agree.”

“Okay but don’t make him upset again!”

“I’ll do my best!” Connor replied.

He apologized to Hank then followed the lady to her car. He was really worried but tried not to show him. Tina didn’t need that, looking already pretty worry. He wanted to give her statistic about the risk something had actually happened to Gavin but he couldn’t. At this exact moment, he couldn’t actually think about it…

 

 

They arrived at the last place Connor could have tracked Gavin’s phone. When Tina pulled out her police car, he jumped out and dashed to the exact last place and he saw the destroyed phone.

“Where is he?” Tina asked. “When we find him, I swear, I’ll kill him.”

Connor couldn’t joke about that. He was very aware Tina tried to calm herself but he couldn’t think of anything but Gavin dead.

Because of him?

He didn’t want to see him dead…

He analyzed the place, looking around him and… froze.

“He’s there, Agent Chen!”

Connor ran toward Gavin, followed by Tina. He was there, lying on the ground, tiny scarlet puddles around him. The RK800 had already seen worst but it was Gavin…

Tina dashed after him and fell on her knees. Gavin didn’t move at all.

Connor slid his hand on Reed’s wrist. He felt a tiny relieve. Tiny…

“He’s alive. But his heart beat really slowly.”

“Gavin? Gavin! Wake up!”

Tina rose her hand to slap him but Connor grabbed her wrist.

“Please don’t.”

“Then call the emergency? Or find something?!” she replied with a harsh worry tone. “I should slap him! He’s so dumb!!”

The Android understand that she was really afraid. Connor was really surprised by Human’s behavior…

“Keep calm, Agent Chen, please. I called the ambulance. They should be there in less than five minutes. I’m staying aware of his vitals.”

“Yeah… I’ll attach him as his fucking seat and he’ll never leave the precinct again.”

“I agree,” Connor said with a little smile.

Sad smile.

“Thank you!”

She wanted to shake his best friend but did nothing. Maybe she should knock him out more often because she never saw him like that: looking asleep…

Connor watched Gavin’s face, still holding his hand and… couldn’t help but notice there was nothing shining over his heart. Did Gavin remove the LED? Maybe… Maybe he didn’t want to keep it? Maybe when he discovered the truth, Gavin became so mad he just threw away the necklace.

That… that seemed to be like the man he fell for…

 

 

There was a sound next to him. A sound of nails hitting something… And he could smell a peculiar perfume.

Oh no…

Not again the hospital.

He sighed.

Tina will kill him. And he felt pain everywhere… New technology didn’t allow the morphine to be sent except if high pain was detected. It was due to addicts, trying to hurt themselves to receive some happiness moments when Red Ice became too expensive for them…

“You’re awake.”

Tina…

“Guess I can throw my fist in your head now?”

“If it’s just in my head,” Gavin grinned.

Ouch. Smiling made him suffer. His skull was hurtful and his limbs. His belly too…

“You’re so dumb! What happened for God’s sake?! I was fucking worry, asshole!”

Tina got up and walked to him. Gavin could notice she had put down a tablet on her seat. She certainly was here since a moment, her hair didn’t look nice, her eyes had huge dark circles.

“How many times I stayed asleep?” he groaned.

He pushed the covers down and snickered seeing the stupid hospital clothes. And froze. Wait…

“I had asked first!” Tina replied, hitting the bar around the bed.

Gavin whined, everything buzzing in his head.

“Keep calm,” he moaned. “I’m not a damn suspect.”

“Now you are! What the fuck happened?”

“Where is my necklace?” he asked.

“Your necklace?” She frowned. “Don’t play that with me! Reply!”

“I was in a patrol and Androids acted like damn weirdo. I think they drained their own phckin’ blue blood? Probably to create Red Ice… I tried to interrogate them but they ran away. I chase them and we arrived over there. They had lots of stupid friends and they attacked me. Phckin’ Androids. Happy? Now reply me: where is my necklace?”

“What the fuck, Gav’? What are you playin’? You don’t have the necklace. Are you okay?”

“I’m phckin’ okay! Where is my necklace? It’s a leather rope with a… thing hanging.”

“You hadn’t any necklace?” she replied.

“Phck…”

“They probably took it.”

“So let’s find them and rip off their phckin’ spine from their ugly bodies!”

Tina pushed out a lock of the bang falling over Gavin’s face. It was clear he really cared about the necklace.

“We will find it back, Gav’. Don’t worry. They attacked a cop so we can make them pay very much,” she said.

“I hope so,” he groaned.

“And dude, next time you get upset because of a fucking Android, don’t run away like a child!”

Gavin frowned and looked her.

“I saw Connor. Two days ago, if you wanna know. You stayed asleep for two fucking days. I’ll fucking kill you.”

The man gave her a tired smile at those last words.

“Next time I’ll come crying in your arms. But I’ve no problem so no next time. Can I say what the phck doesn’t work with me now?”

“Your brain,” she said.

He grinned more.

“Every phckin’ inch of my body hurt me.”

“Nothing broken but you lost blood and you need rest. That will change you. I guess I’ve to warn the nurse. I’ll see if they can keep you in a few days because if they let you come back home…”

Gavin tried to have an innocent look and she restrain herself to hit him because he was really hurt. Yes, he had nothing broken but bandages in his limbs and also a dislocate shoulder and weakened tendons…

“Are they partying at the precinct?” Gavin smirked.

“Of course!” Tina took his hand. “But we don’t care. I love you.”

Gavin rubbed his nape. “I think you can go to see the nurse, now.”

She sighed softly.

“Okay. You’ll have to describe the Androids also, so we can send someone to check after them and have back your necklace. Is there something valuable on it or not?”

“Uh… yay?”

“For you or…”

Gavin bit his inner cheek.

“For me…” he sighed. “It’s not very valuable.”

“But we will have it back.”

She squeezed his hand then left him. Gavin looked at the door as it slammed and sighed. He closed his eyes as he tried to move his hands. He was definitely full of pain.

He heard the sound of the door and groaned.

“Already? You’re damn fast.”

“It’s me…”

Connor.

Gavin opened his eyes immediately and stared at the Android with his usual hatred.

“I don’t need you.”

“Right,” Connor replied walking to him. “But I believe you’ve dropped something of yours. I found it on the crime scene.”

Gavin almost gasped when he saw a really shiny yellow LED being handed to him. Hanging at a silver and discrete cord.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about? That must be one of those assholes I beat the shit out.”

Connor gave him a cold smile.

“I don’t think you beat their shit out. I don’t even know how you manage to end up like that. But you worried Tina.” He hesitated a second and closed his hand around the LED becoming red. “And me.” He tried to calm himself as the man was looking him with wide eyes. And he handed him the chain. “This thing was a part of me for the longest time. It helped me show what I feel when my words failed. I realized I can’t always rely on my LED and should learn to do it myself. And I said my farewells. But you… you kept it. And I’m comfortable with you keeping it further, Detective.”

He slid the necklace to him.

A hand closed around his wrist.

Connor looked Gavin with surprise.

“ _You_ threw it away. I found it on the floor, as if it was nothing.”

The Android was surprised and relieved at the same time to know. The LED should have fallen when he threw it…

“It was nothing,” Connor pointed out.

Gavin stared him in the eyes. He couldn’t run away. He could push off Connor though… Yes, he had forced him to stay but now, he was done.

“Okay, leave.”

The RK800 softly tilted his head.

“I think I won’t.”

“Phck. GET OUT!”

Connor replied with a smile and folded his arms. Now, he was sure he didn’t want to leave.

On the mattress, next to Gavin’s finger, softly brushed, there still was the LED.

“You can tell me why that affected you that I removed my LED.”

“Why I would?”

“Because it matters? It matters for _you_ so it matters for me.”

“Get the phck out!”

“Is this what you want, Detective?”

“Phck ya!” Gavin looked around. “Where is this damn alarm?”

“Very well. Goodbye, Detective.”

Connor spun around and walked to the door.

“Was it true?”

Hand on the knob, the Android turned his head to him.

“Were you really worried?”

Gavin didn’t look Connor. The robot noticed the LED had disappeared but he could see the man’s fist so close.

“Yes, of course. I didn’t want you to disappear from…”

The Human looked up at him.

Connor smiled softly. He could do a bit of the efforts. And… was he able to hide anything from Gavin currently?

“… my life.”

Reed closed a bit more his hand around the LED.

“It was a part of you.” He didn’t look Connor once again.

“The only part you could have?”

Gavin didn’t reply.

The RK800 walked to him.

“The gifts… they were from you, weren’t they?”

“Which gifts?” he mumbled.

Connor approached and sat next to him on the mattress. He bent to him and touched his hand.

“You know,” he said.

Gavin opened his hand, looking him right in the eye. A just slightly nodded. Almost invisible movement…

The robot carefully took the yellow LED from his hand. The man’s fingers twitched and the blue-grey eyes stared him. Connor opened the lock and bent to pass the cord around Gavin, fastening it.

The Android kissed softly in the corner of his lips.

“To thank you,” he said.

He moved from the mattress. Once again, a hand on his wrist prevented him from leaving.

“Tina doesn’t want me to leave this phckin’ hospital. Could use to have someone stayin’ a bit.”

“Me?”

Gavin nodded without looking him. He tugged on his arm. So Connor followed his lead, taking off his shoes at the moment he climbed into the bed next to the man. Still following the man silent desires, he lied on him, his head coming on his heart beating fast with love and excitation. Just next the LED.

Shining blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to spoil but here's the plot I based the fanfiction! => https://twitter.com/LukeLemon_art/status/1090903737999200256   
> Please, take time to appreciate LukeLemon's art if you didn't know her yet! <3


End file.
